The present disclosure relates to filtering of fluids such as wastewater from fire sprinkler systems and fire hydrants prior to discharge of the water into a drain or open body of water in the ecosystem. Currently, environmental regulations require filtration of such wastewater prior to discharge into storm drains.
It has thus been desired to provide a filtration system for in situ filtering of wastewater from the aforesaid systems at the time of required periodic draining in order to eliminate the necessity of collecting the wastewater in a vessel and transporting it to a stationary filtration facility. Heretofore, portable filtration systems for filtering wastewater drained from such systems have encountered problems with plugging from particles and other foreign matter accumulated in the system to be drained. Thus, it has been desired to provide an improved portable filtering system capable of in situ filtering of wastewater from the system to be drained and rendering the filtrate suitable for discharge into a storm drain.